White Rose
by Darkness mind
Summary: Is it true? Has Raven finally gone crazy? Or is it a sick prank?
1. Welcome to your new home

So I posted this on a few message boards and the reviews have been great. So I decided to post this on here. Flames are welcomed since this is my first fic on here.

I don't own the Teen Titans. I just own this sock named Bob.

White Rose

**Chapter One:** Welcome to your new home Miss Roth.

The light flickered on and off. The smell of cheap air cleaner rose through the air. Her head felt like 1,000 needles were stabbing her. Where was she? Not in her room that she can tell. She opened her eyes, slowly greeted by blank walls. Blank white walls. No, she wasn't in Titans Tower anymore. Where was she?

"I see you're finally awake Miss Roth." A woman in her 40's said.

_'Miss Roth? Why is she calling me by my last name?'_ thought Raven. She was about to open her mouth but the woman beat her to it.

"I'm sure your wondering where you are. Well don't worry your in a safe place."

_'Safe? She's not answering my question.'_ Again Raven was about to ask but the woman wasn't done.

"You're in Jump City Insane Asylum."

Insane asylum? Raven Roth, a member of the Teen Titans, in an insane asylum? Surely this was a mistake. Of course, there were sometimes when Beast Boy would joke around saying that she should go to one, but this was far from a joke.  
How in the world was Raven inside an insane asylum? She raced through her memory only to come up with the Titans beating Dr. Light again. Nothing about men in white coats taking her away. Her feelings were mixed up. Fear was the first to come out. Finding out that she was in an asylum was a shock. Then anger. Why weren't her friends here to get her out or to help her? Raven looked at the woman trying to figure out what was going on.

"I see you're confused." The woman said cheerily.

_'Well I'm not that crazy to know that I already hate you.'_ Thought Raven.

"Well, don't you worry, we'll help you out. Welcome to your new home, Miss Roth."

The woman got up and walked towards the door.

All Raven could feel right now was hate. Hate and anger. She wanted to scream and tell the woman that she wasn't crazy. She wanted to scream at the Titans for betraying her. Leaving her here alone with no sign of hope. Hope. That word seemed so far off right now. So far from her sight. So far from her touch.  
Raven could only hope that this is a mistake and that her team was on their way to help her. She can only hope...


	2. The Titans aren't real

Thank you to those who reviewed. I'm glad you guys like this fic. Just a note I'm using the characters real names. With that said here's chapter two!

I don't own the Teen Titans. And now I'm on the list of not even owning my sock! BOB!

White Rose

**Chapter Two:** The Titans aren't real.

"Your in Jump City Insane Asylum."

That word kept on popping up in Raven's head. Insane Asylum. It was telling her that she was insane and that no one will help her. Meaning the Titans won't come to her aid.

_'NO! Stop thinking that!' _Raven thought.

Of course the Titans were coming. Of course they'll clear up this mess. They were her friends. They were the only people that she called friends.  
Just then the same woman that told her where she was walked in again.

"And how are we feeling?" She asked with a smile. Raven glared at her. How could she be happy that one of the Titans was in this place?

"I feel out of place." Raven said.

"Oh? And why is that?" The woman asked still with a smile.

_'She's joking right? I'm a Titan! I don't need to be here! Plus that smile is really setting me on edge.' _Raven's thoughts were racing. She hated that woman and wanted her to go away. She wanted to get out of here. But if she did then that would confirm that she was insane.

"Look I'm a Teen Titan. This must be a mistake. So if you would be nice as to let me out of here that would be great."

The woman had a shocked looked on her face.

_'Ah yes she found out that I'm apart of the Teen Titans and will tell me that this was a mistake.'_

"Dear there is no such thing as 'The Teen Titans' there ever was."

Now it was Raven's turn to have a shocked look. No Teen Titans. What in the world is going on!

"What do you mean?" Raven asked in a shocked voice.

"It's not my place. I'm just a nurse." The woman replied.

_'Not her place? She already told me that there is no such thing as the Teen Titans.' _Raven was in raged now. She wanted to punch the woman. Nay she wanted to kill her.

"The doctor will see you later today." The nurse got up and walked towards the door. Raven stood there dumb founded. Maybe she was insane.

Outside Ravens room people in white outfits moved about. Either they were workers or 'Lost' as they would say. At this time a man who was about in his early 20's walked in. He looked around and sighed. Sometimes he hated his job.

"Yo Gar!" Yelled a man behind a desk.

Garfield looked over and saw his good friend Victor Stone.

"Hey Vic. What's up?"

"Nothing man. Just got a new person today." Victor replied with a grin.

"Oh and what's their name" Garfield asked.

"Raven. Can you believe it? Someone named their child as a bird!" Victor laughed at the last part. Garfield didn't though. Even if the name was weird you have to show respect to that person.

"So I guess I'm seeing her today?" Garfield looked at his friend who was still laughing.

"Yeah. But I heard she's a tough nut to crack."

"Most people are..." Sighed Garfield.

_'So her name is Raven? What a nice name. Can't wait to meet her.'_ Thought Garfield.


	3. Meeting the new Garfield

Thank you thank you! To answer your question for chapter two is that I needed a new idea. I've seen some fics out there were they make Raven insane and the team is there to help her out. In this one though there is no such thing as 'The Teen Titans'. And that is also the question in my summary. So is she insane? Who knows. I love to leave people on cliff hangers! Muhahaha cough Anyways on with the story.

How many times do I have to tell you guys. Me don't own Teen Titans. Me never will.

White Rose

**Chapter Three:** Meeting the new Beast Boy.

_'So her name is Raven? What a nice name. Can't wait to meet her.'_ Thought Garfield.

"Earth to Garfield come in!" Yelled Victor.

"Huh? What?" Garfield said a little annoyed.

"I asked have you seen Dick or Kori?" Asked Victor.

"No I haven't."

"Eh well they must be on break you know..." Victor had a wicked grin.

"That's only in your mind. And besides isn't it time you checked on Slade?" Garfield said.

"Man that guy is a _nut_!" Stated Victor.

"Uh we work in an insane asylum smart one." Joked Garfield.

"No I mean he's a physco freak!"

Garfield knew about Slade. Heck sometimes he had to check on him. Let's just say that Garfield was glad that it was a rare thing. Now for Victor he had to take care of Slade. Day in and day out.  
Sometimes Garfield felt sorry for his friend. But most of the time he's just glad it isn't him. As the saying goes "Better you then me."  
Now it was Garfield's job to take care of the new girl Raven. He hope it wasn't going to be like Kitten.  
Ah yes Kitten. One of the craziest people they had. Madly in love with Dick. Almost took her life for him. And you can guess that Kori wasn't too pleased with that. Now though they joke around with Dick and Kori.

"Well better go check on the nut." Victor said has he got up.

"Vic you gotta be nice to them. Even if they think _different_." Sighed Garfield.

"Oh he thinks different alright." Victor waved goodbye and left to see Slade.

_'Even if they are a freak you gotta show some respect.'_ Thought Garfield. He shook his head and made his way towards Raven's room.

_'Ok so the Titans aren't real then what is?'_ Raven's mind raced. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to get out of here. She wanted to go home. But since everyone here thinks she's insane that plan was dropped. Just then the door opened.

_'Please God don't let it be that nurse.'_ Thought Raven.

"Hello Miss Roth. My name is Garfield Logan."

"Garfield?" Whispered Raven. She turned her head and saw him. His skin wasn't green but he still had that fang that popped up under his bottom lip. And his eyes were the same. Green and warm. His grin was still that goofy yet hopeful grin. 

_'Beast Boy!'_ Raven's thoughts screamed out.

"And how are we feeling?" Asked Garfield.

"As I told the nurse a little out of place."

"Ah yes well that's how everyone feels when they first come here." Stated Garfield.

Raven nodded. She was glad that Beast Boy was here. Or as she should say 'Garfield'. But then a wave of sadness came over. He doesn't know her. He just thinks that she's another insane person. The wave of sadness lasted for a little bit until he talked again. His voice was warm and it brought hope to her heart.

"Can I ask you this?" Garfield started.

"Uh sure."

"I'm sure you heard this but Raven. What a nice name. I've never heard of that name before but there's a first time for everything." Garfield gave a small laugh at the end.

"Yeah there is." Raven stated.

_'Like being in an Insane Asylum.'_

"Well let's get started shall we?"


	4. Let me tell you who I am

So I have no school today since they decided to close it. Hey that's ok in my book. Oh and I just noted that I made Raven younger than Garfield. So don't go asking about the age group. Anyways another note from me I like to leave cliff hangers so you guys might get mad at me. Enough of me talking on with the story!

For God's sake people I don't own Teen Titans nor will I ever.

White Rose

**Chapter Four: **Let me tell you who I am.

_'Like being in an Insane Asylum.'_

"Well let's get started shall we?"

Raven nodded while Garfield pulled out a pen and paper.

"First off can you tell me you full name?"

"Raven Roth."

"Age?"

"16."

"Alright good. So tell me Raven why do you think your here?"

The million dollar question. Why was Raven here? The answer? She doesn't know.

"I uh...really don't know." Raven stated.

"I understand. Can you tell me what you were doing before you were brought here?"

Raven thought for a long time. Her memory kept going back to that same day with the fight against Dr. Light. Nothing else. No body telling her she was insane. No men in white coats. She just can't remember.

"Raven?" Garfield had a look of worry. It finally it hit Raven. Tell him the truth. Tell him everything you know. Tell him about the Titans. Tell him about Dr. Light. Just tell him.

"I was fighting a guy named Dr. Light. Me and my friends." Raven started.

"And who are your friends?"

"The Teen Titans."

Raven told him everything. Well almost everything. You see she left out the parts of her team mates. She made up people instead. She left out that he was apart of the team, and also know as Beast Boy.  
But she didn't leave out any parts of the people that they took down. She even told Garfield about Slade. This caught his eye. Finally when she was done Garfield looked at her with a little bit of shock.

"So I am insane?" Raven asked.

"Well I wouldn't say so if for the fact that the Teen Titans were real."

_'Great..'_ Raven thought.

"Well that's all the time we have for today. I'll see you tomorrow at 1:00." Garfield got up and left. What kept popping into his mind was that she knew Slade. Every detail was right on the money. The missing eye. The wicked grin, and who can forget the voice? Yes the voice will send chills down even the toughest person. As he walked down the hallway he saw Dick with Kori.

"Hey Dick! Hey Kori!" Garfield waved.

"Gar what's up?" Dick had a grin on his face.

"Nothing. Just got done with my shift." Stated Garfield.

"Yeah same here." Added Dick.

"So who did you have to see?" Asked Garfield.

"Kori had to see Jinx. And I had Gizmo."

"Was it bad?"

"When you get past the rude comments he is actually a nice guy." Dick said.

"Yeah. Vic should be done pretty soon too." Garfield said.

"Who did he have?" Asked Kori.

"Slade." Said Garfield with a worried look.

"Well speak of the devil here he is." Dick had a grin when his buddy came in.

"Friend Victor how was Slade?" Asked Kori. Victor had a worried look on his face.

"It's a long story guys."


	5. Victors meeting with Slade

Sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been busy with play practice. But I'll try to update ASAP. Till then here's another chapter for you guys. Enjoy.

(_On Ebay_) Yes yes YES NOOOOO! Lost the bid to own Teen Titans. So as you can see I don't own it.

White Rose

**Chapter Five:** Victors meeting with Slade.

"Friend Victor how was Slade?" Asked Kori. Victor had a worried look on his face.

"It's a long story guys."

All his friends had a look of shock. What went down with Slade?

"I'll start at the beganing."

_FLASH BACK_

Victor walked into Slades room. This is the last place he want's to be. Slade was well know for his crazy stories. With the end of the world and what not. Victor really wasn't in the mood for that today. As he opened the door he saw red marks on the walls.

"What the-" Victor started. He looked over and saw Slade with a wicked grin.

"You like? They wouldn't give me any paint so I had to use my head." Slade looked down at his arm. Blood was pouring out.

"W-what did you do?"

"A mark that I made. I call it 'The Mark of Scath'." Slade's grin grew bigger.

"The Mark of Scath?" Victor asked.

"Yes. Beautiful isn't it?"

Victor couldn't stop looking at the mark then at Slades arm. How in the world did he cut himself? All the sharp objects were well kept and locked up. This puzzled him.

"Ah yes I'm sure if you asked the new girl she would know what I'm talking about." Slade looked at Victor.

"How did you-"

"Cut myself? My dear boy you should know that. But I'll tell you. A nurse passed it off to me. Funny isn't it? She didn't care what I did with it. Just gave it to me and left."

Victor couldn't believe his ears. A nurse gave him a knife? And just left? This was beyond crazy. Also how did Slade know about Raven? The blood still poured from Slades arm and he still had that wicked grin.   
Chills went up Victors spin. Was it from the smell of blood? Or the mark? Or both? Whatever it was he needed to get out of there. But Victor just couldn't leave a man there bleeding.

"I see you sicked by the sight." Slade said in a cool voice.

_'Sicked? More like vomit.'_ Thought Victor. He knew that he couldn't leave Slade there with a cut like that. Help was needed. But that fact that a nurse gave him a knife made Victor question wether someone will help him or not. Lucky for him a nurse just walke by.

"NURSE NURSE!" Yelled Victor. The nurse turned around.

"Yes what's the problem?" The nurse asked.

"This man is bleeding." Stated Victor. The nurse looked at Slade.

"OH MY GOD!" The nurse yelled while grabing some cloth to cover up the cut. She then lead him out to the med bay. Slade gave Victor one last look. This time it was a wicked look. Something that looked like the devil himself.

_END FLASH BACK_

"Whoa..." Was all Garfield could say.

"Do you think Slade and Raven having anything in common?" Asked Dick.

"I don't know man. I just don't know."


	6. Dr Garfield vist's Raven

I've been slacking on this and I'm sorry. I've been busy with school and writing an essay in history. Also I know that you guys have been telling me that my chapters are short. I'm sorry for that. This story has been pre-written and it is going to be short. So this is a heads up for everyone. All the chapters are going to be short. Also those who have reviewed on 'Fathers coming over' I'm going to fix it up. That means it's going to be deleted and edited. So that's all the notes I have enjoy this chapter.

I don't own Teen Titans. If I did then there would be more humor and more Slade episodes.

White Rose

**Chapter Six:** Dr. Garfield vist's Raven.

Mark of Scath. Slade cutting himself. And Raven might know all this? Garfield was more then just shocked. He was puzzled. And all the piece to it were either missing or half way put together. The only way to add more piece is to talk to the person that Slade had said. Meaning talking with Raven.  
Garfield sighed and rubbed his head. He felt a headache coming on. Trying to sort out all this news was tough. As he walked towards Ravens room he tried to think of what Slade ment by the whole 'Mark of Scath' thing.

_'God maybe I'm going insane.'_ Thought Garfield

**In Ravens Room**

Raven was deep in thought. Again trying to figure out how to get out of here without causing any problems. She thought about what happened today. Garfield a.k.a Beast Boy came in. They talked for a good two hours. He left saying that he'll come back at 1:00.  
Then the nurse came in and gave her some pills. Saying that it will help her. Raven glared at the nurse but the nurse smiled at her. Then she left and all was quiet. That is until 5:00 rolled around and a man gave her what looked like crap but he said it was dinner. She didn't trust him so she threw it out when he left.

_'Yup. Welcome to your new life Raven.'_ She thought. She was just about to walk to the door and look out the window when the door opened and had Garfield standing there.

"What are you doing? It's not even 8:00." Asked Raven with a puzzled look.

"I got a question for you." Garfield had a look that wasn't his normal happy go lucky way. Raven was wondering what he was thinking.

"Uh yeah sure what is it?"

"Do you know what..." Garfield paused for a bit.

"Know what?"

Garfield looked up at Raven.

"Do you know what 'The Mark of Scath' means?"

Raven gasped a little. Garfield looked at her with worry.

"The Mark of Scath-" Started Raven Just then an alarm went off.

"CRAP!" Yelled Garfield.

"What is it?" Asked Raven.

"One of the guys must be trying to break out. We'll finish this later." Garfield got up and ran out the door.

_'How in the world did he know about 'The Mark of Scath?' _Thought Raven

Sighing Raven walked over to her bed not know that a figure was watching her. Waiting for the right time to attack.


	7. Hello dear Raven

There is a word that I would like to use on myself right now. Slacker. Yes I've been again slacking on this story and all other stories that I've written so far. This chapter will be short (Surprised?) then all the other ones. I'll try to update as soon as I can but hey it's hard to find the time when you share a computer with three other people.

I don't own Teen Titans. If I did then we would have all the shipping moments that we long for. (cough BBxRae cough)

White Rose

**Chapter Seven:** Hello dear Raven.

Raven didn't know how Garfield knew about 'The Mark of Scath'. Someone in here must know. The alarm was still going off as flashing red lights were going.  
During all this noise Raven didn't know that someone else was in that room with her.

_'So this is the price of being insane?'_ Raven thought. She walked back to her bed ready for some sleep. Sleep is all she needs right now. She was just about to lay down when a voice came in.

"Hello Raven."

Raven gasped at the voice. It was Slade.

"And how have you been?" He asked with a grin.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visting. But I do believe that visting hours are over." He said with a sick grin. Raven backed up not knowing what the man was going to do.

"Oh don't you worry Raven. I'm not going to hurt you." He smiled while pulling out a knife.

"No just going to make a little mark on your arm." Raven backed up even more just to be faced with a wall. There was no where to go. No where to hide.

"And that break out? I started it. Their looking for _me_. His grin twisted a little as he grabbed her arm.

"Now tell me Raven what are we feeling right now?" His knife touches Ravens skin.

"Fear? Is fear the feeling right now?" Raven couldn't speak. She was helpless let alone in fear. All her will fell to the ground. She didn't know what to do.

"Ah yes the sign of fear is clear on your face!" Slade said while pulling the knife up.

"I'm not going to kill you my dear. Just making a mark." As he said the last words the knife went clear into Raven's arm. Pain came up as fast as a jack rabbit could hop. Small bits of tears fell from Raven eyes. She looked over at Slade only to be greeted with a sick and twisted grin.

"There. All done." Slade backed up looking proud at his work. Raven looked down at her arm to see 'The Mark of Scath'.

"Do you like it? I hope you do." Slade hissed. He then turned around and waved good bye to Raven.

"We'll meet again my sweet." Slade said as he closed the door. Raven fell to the ground trying to cover up the mark. Raven didn't feel safe anymore. She didn't want to be here at first and now with Slade she just wants to run away. To run away and leave her worries behind.


	8. The mark, the knife, the Garfield

Thank you for those who reviewed. I'm glad that you guys like this story. And if your wondering if this is going to tie in with 'Birthmark' the answer is no. I'm getting kind of sick of those fics were everything story is before or after that episode. So again thank you guys for reviewing it means a lot to me.

(bangs head on desk) I...(_BANG_!) don't... (_BANG_!) own...(_BANG_!) Teen.. (_BANG_!) Titans...(_KA-BOOM_!...Passed out)

White Rose

**Chapter Eight:** The mark, the knife, the Garfield.

"We'll meet again my sweet." Slade said as he closed the door. Raven fell to the ground trying to cover up the mark. She didn't feel safe anymore. She didn't want to be here at first and now with Slade she just wants to run away. To run away and leave her worries behind.

**OUTSIDE**

Slade was caught right after he left Ravens room. The men had to put a straight jacket on him and lead him back to his room.  
Garfield wondered why he was in Ravens room. Panic didn't enter his body yet. More of it was puzzled. That is until he saw the knife in Slades hand. Blood was dripping down from it.

"Raven." Whispered Garfield.

**IN RAVENS ROOM**

The blood from the cut was still pouring out. Slow and even. Raven found some cloth on her bed and used it to bandage her wound. The blood seeped through the white cloth and made an even circle. If you looked harder you could see the out line of the mark.  
Shivers ran up and down Ravens spine. This was the second time Slade had made a mark on her.

_'Calm down Raven. Trigons dead. He can't bother you anymore.'_ Ravens thoughts were broken when the door whooshed opened.

"Raven! Oh my God what did he do to you?" Garfield asked in a panic voice.

"Just a little cut" Raven lied.

"Little? The blood is seeping through the cloth!" Garfield's voice cracked a little.

"I'm fine Garfield." Raven didn't want to be bothered anymore. She was tried and wanted to be alone.

"We have to get you checked out."

"Garfield I-" But Raven could finish. Garfield picked her up in case of too much blood lose the victim might not be able to walk and carried her to the med bay.

"You didn't have to do that." Raven said.

"It's my job to make sure your ok." Garfield said while watching the nurse apply fresh new bandages.

"I mean carry me. I could of walked you know."

"You were pretty pale. Didn't want to risk you passing out on me." He gave a little wink at her. Raven blushed a little.

"I've always been pale."

"Well like I said didn't want to risk it."

"All done sweetie." The nurse said. Raven nodded and slowly got off the bed. Garfield was right next to her and was ready to catch her if she fell.

"I'm ok. Don't worry about me." Raven said a little annoyed.

"It's my job to worry." Garfield had a small grin on his face.

"Really I'm ok-" Raven's knees gave in Garfield quickly grabbed her. They both looked at each other face to face.

"You were saying?" Garfield laughed a little at this.

"Ok guess I'm not ok." Raven had a small blush on her face.

"If you like I can carry you back to your room. You know like people who just got married." Raven gave off a small laugh at that.

"Yeah your the knight that knocked me off my feet."

"It looks that way." Garfield still had a grin on his face.

"Ok my knight take me away to my beloved room."

"As you wish my Queen."

They both laughed at this and walked back to Ravens room. They didn't know it but love was starting to take form.


	9. Remember the Slade

Another day off since there's a wind storm here. Whoop dee doo… As you can see I'm not real happy about it since that means I have nothing to do tonight. Gah this sucks. Also my words is yelling at me right now for all the messed up words I got going on here. Oooh look at all the little red and green lines. Phff What ever. Just another reason for me to axe this computer. (_Sharpens axe_) This chapter is going to be a flash back because we all love flash backs. So enough of my beautiful rant on with the story.

What do I have to do to own Teen Titans? I really don't know. If you can come up with an idea that would be great… Oh and I don't own Teen Titans.

White Rose

**Chapter Nine:** Remember the Slade

"As you wish my Queen."

They both laughed at this and walked back to Ravens room. They didn't know it but love was starting to take form

**THE NEXT DAY**

The mark on Raven was still there. Every once in a while it would start to hurt. But mainly from getting bumped into or the nurse checking it out. No one asked her about last night. Mainly because Garfield told them that Raven was still in some shock and needed to rest. That's all she wanted to do right now was to rest. After being attacked by a physco who would argue with her?

_'That guy gets creepier every time I see him.'_ Thought Raven. Her mind flashed back to what happened last night.

_FLASH BACK_

_"Hello Raven."_

Raven gasped at the voice. It was Slade.

"And how have you been?" He asked with a grin.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting. But I do believe that visiting hours are over." He said with a sick grin. Raven backed up not knowing what the man was going to do.

"Oh don't you worry Raven. I'm not going to hurt you." He smiled while pulling out a knife.

"No just going to make a little mark on your arm." Raven backed up even more just to be faced with a wall. There was no where to go. No where to hide."

Her spine started to send chills since the attack was about to happen.

_"And that break out? I started it. Their looking for me. His grin twisted a little as he grabbed her arm._

"Now tell me Raven what are we feeling right now?" His knife touches Ravens skin.

"Fear? Is fear the feeling right now?" Raven couldn't speak. She was helpless let alone in fear. All her will fell to the ground. She didn't know what to do.

"Ah yes the sign of fear is clear on your face!" Slade said while pulling the knife up.

Ravens eyes flew opened. It was too graphic even for her to remember. But her question is why didn't he do more damage? What was his plan? This was all a puzzle to her. She knew she had to put the pieces together quick otherwise something else might happen.

_'But what would that be?'_ Raven thought. Someone getting killed? Someone getting hurt? Could that someone be her? Could it be Garfield? Raven felt a headache starting to form. Right now this was all to much for her.

_'I need to rest.'_ She walked over to her bed and notice some blood spots on the floor. Not caring she went under the covers and slowly drifted into a pool of darkness.

**IN SLADES ROOM**

A wicked grin was on his face. He wasn't done with the teen yet. The mark was just the start.

"Soon my sweet. Soon."


	10. Terra

Chapter ten is here and there's a twist in it. Hope you guys enjoy it.

I don't own Teen Titans. God that sucks.

White Rose

**Chapter Ten:** Terra

"Soon my sweet. Soon." was the only words that Slade said. The Mark of Scath was just the starting point. There was much work to be done. The child needed to be cleansed. And Slade will make sure of it even if he has to do it the hard way.

_'I hope you don't mind another visit my dear.'_ Thought Slade.

**OUTSIDE**

Garfield worried about Raven. Her face kept on flashing back to him. He wanted to check on her but was order not to since she was still in a state of shock. Sighing Garfield made his way onto the next room.

_'I hope she's doing alright' _Garfield thought. He opened the door and saw a young blonde girl sitting on her bed looking at the walls.

"Hello Dr. Garfield. Checking up on me I see." Said the young girl.

"Hello Terra. And how are we today?"

"Hmm...ok." Terra said still not looking at Garfield.

"I see. You weren't bothered by the noise last night?"

"Noise? Oh you mean when Slade broke out to see the new girl? Nope wasn't bothered at all." Terra now looked at Garfield with a small smile. Deep down inside she still had a crush on him.

"How did you know that?" Garfield asked now taking a seat on a chair.

"Oh I hear him talking away about her. Saying that she needed to be cleansed. Don't know what he means. It's all freaky if you ask me. But you didn't."

That was Terra for you. Always putting in her two cents even if she wasn't asked. Sometimes it was a good thing. Most of the time though it was just annoying.

"Cleansed? What does he mean by that?" Garfield was getting cold chills down his spine.

"Eh I really don't know. That guy is freaky though. Starts laughing for no reason. And mumbling all the time. I only catch a few words here and there." Terra eyed Garfield. She loved the way his eyes were. Green and friendly.

"I see. Anything else about him that I should know about?"

"Nothing new to report. Just the same old Slade." Terra then started thinking.

"Hey you got the hots for the new girl don't ya?"

Garfields head picked up as fast as lighting. A small blush came across his face.

"No I don't have the hots for her."

"Ya you do. You keep asking all these questions. And last night if I recall you two were laughing." Terra had a small grin on her face.

"Because she said a funny joke." Garfield tried to play it cool.

"Sure and the muffin man lives down the hall." Terra joked. This was Terra. A young girl who knew how to put a smile on your face. Couldn't keep to herself when she talks to Garfield. They act like brother and sister. Garfield being the older brother, and Terra being the younger sister.  
It was times like these that Garfield loved. If he had a hard day he would vist Terra and talk to her. He also knows that she has a small crush on him but he doesn't mind.

"In fact he does." Garfield added.

"Yeah and his name is Slade." Again Terra joked. They both laughed for a bit. Laughing was the best way to take on a day. After they were done joking Garfield and Terra talked a little more. After two hours pasted it was time to say good bye.

"See ya tomorrow Terra." Garfield said while waving good bye.

"Bye Garfield. Tell your girlfriend I said hi." Terra said with a grin.

Garfield closed the door and had a small smile on his face.

_'Maybe she is my girlfriend.'_ He thought. He walked down the hallway and passed Slades room. Fear and sadness washed over his body. For now he remembered what Terra had told him.

_"Oh you mean when Slade broke out to see the new girl?"_

"I hear him talking away about her. Saying that she needed to be cleansed. Don't know what he means. It's all freaky if you ask me. But you didn't."

"Cleansed? What the heck does he mean by that?" Garfield whispered. Whatever it was he wasn't going to allow it to happen. He had to see Victor right away. Slade was not going to hurt Raven again.


	11. The plan thickens

I hate being sick. Got the cold and man it's taking a beating on me. Thanks for reviewing on this guys. I'll have to give you guys something in return for your reviews. (starts to think) It'll come to me but until then here's another chapter for you guys. (cough)

I'm too sick to even think about taking over Teen Titans. I still don't own them.

White Rose

**Chapter Eleven:** The plan thickens.

Kori and Dick were enjoying their break together. Needless to say nothing could go wrong.

_Beep beep beep_

Well almost nothing. Kori's pager went off. She looked down to see what it had to say.

"Oh dear." Whispered Kori.

"What?" Dick asked.

"Victor is taking the day off and Garfield has to take care of Raven so I am left to take care of Slade."

Dicks eyes wided. No way was his girlfriend watching some physco nut. No way in hell.

"Why don't I take care of him?" Asked Dick.

"That is very kind of you but you have to take care of Gizmo."

_'She's right. I do have to take care of Gizmo. But why her? Why does she have to watch Slade?'_ Dick thought

"I shall see you later Dick." Kori said as she got up. She turned to Dick and kissed him on the cheek.

"Be careful Kori."

Kori walked into Slades room. A sicken laugh was there to greet her.

"Hello?" Kori asked.

The laughing stopped.

"Whose there?" Hissed a voice.

"I am Kori. I shall be taking care of you today."

The man gave out a grunt.

"I see my old buddy Victor isn't here today."

"That is correct Mr. Slade-"

"Slade. Just call me Slade."

"Right. Victor is feeling ill and that leaves me with you."

Slade got up and walked towards Kori. A shiver ran down her spine.

"I see fear in your eyes." Slade said.

"Yes fear. You're wondering if I'm going to put the mark of scath on you. Don't worry my dear that was just a treat for Raven. And to make it clear if you interfere with me and Raven things will get a little _messy_."

Kori gasped at this. She wanted to get out of there. She wanted to be in Dicks arms. But she couldn't. She had to do her job. She nodded a little and walked over to Slade.

"You don't seem to understand right now. I want to be left alone." The last part was hissed out. But Kori pressed on. She kept on walking towards him.

"Don't make me hurt you." The last thing Slade said before he jumped up and grabbed Kori. She gave out a yelp and was pined down.

"This is your last chance. Leave me now or you'll be sorry." He jumped off of her and walked towards the door, as if saying 'the door is there.' Kori got up and brushed off the dust that was on her. She wanted to leave. But again she had a job to do.

"Sorry but it's my job to take care of you." Kori stated.

"So be it." Slade whispered.


	12. And the blood goes around

Thanks for the reviews guys. It really makes my day. And I have a prize for you guys. Game host guy tell em' what they won!

GH: You won chibi dolls of all the Titans, cookies, 101 ways to annoy Slade, and a Raven robe.

Thanks again for all the reviews. Who knows maybe I'll throw in some goodies again. Till then another short chapter by me.

As if not owning Teen Titans was enough they decided to axe the show! IS THERE NO GOD!

White Rose

**Chapter Twelve:** And the blood goes around

"Sorry but it's my job to take care of you." Kori stated.

"So be it." Slade whispered. The man jumped in the air and pined Kori down again. This time he was going to hurt her.

"My dear you should of taken my warning and left." As he said this a knife came out of his sleeve. The light shined on the blade showing marks of use on it.

"Now you shall pay!"

He brought the knife up aiming for her arms. This was going to be slow and painful Kori gasp as the knife came down. She didn't want to die. Not by the hands of a mad man. His sicken laugh came back he was enjoying himself. The knife went into Kori's arm clean. Blood tricked down her arm. He then made a nice even line on her arm. Tears formed up in her eyes as the pain grew.

"Now you see my child? You should have run while you had the chance."

Again another mark on her arm. She yelped in pain as the knife made an even line again.

"This is for all the pain you people caused me!"

**OUTSIDE**

Dick was done with his shift and was ready for a night with Kori. He walked down the hallway and met up wit Garfield.

"Hey Gar how's it going?" Dick asked?

"Not bad. Raven was in a good mood today. Despite the fact of you know who."

Dick nodded and was glad to see his buddy in a good mood. And that Raven girl seems pretty nice too.

"You like her?" Dick had a grin.

"You know Terra asked me the same thing." Garfield had a smirk on his face.

"Yeah I'm sure she-

"HELP!"

"SHUT UP!"

"PLEASE HELP!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Both Dick and Garfield heard the yell. And they knew who it was.

"Kori." Whispered Dick.

"And Slade. What is she doing in there?" Garfield asked.

"Taking care of him." Dick said while starting to run. Garfield joined up with Dick. They got to Slades room and pushed opened the door. There they saw Slade with blood dripping from his hands, and Kori with cuts all over her arms.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Yelled Dick.

Slade let out a cold laugh. Dick was not in the mood for this.

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

Slade looked up at Dick with a sly grin.

"Why Dick I didn't know you cared for her."

This threw Dick into rage and anger. His hands made a fist and then POW! Punched Slade right in the face.

"DICK!" Garfield yelled. He ran over and grabbed his friend. Dick was breathing hard.

"Look we don't have time for this. Kori needs help. I'll take her to the med bay-"

"No Garfield. I'll take her to the med bay. You just go and see if anyone will keep an eye on this freak." The last part was hissed out like it was poison. Garfield nodded and ran off.  
Dick walked over to Kori who was still scared.

"Don't worry Kori everything will be fine."


	13. Come out and play Raven

**Hehe nightmares eh Zarola? Mad you say K.C. Raven? Glad you liked it Blackbird/Whiteraven. Sorry to burst your bubble Zarola and K.C. Raven but this chapter might make you want to leave the lights on before you go to bed. (Evil laugh) That'swhy my name is Darkness mind.And again the Microsoft Word is yelling at me with all these green and red lines. Pretty.**

* * *

In all things that is holy I do not own Teen Titans

White Rose

**Chapter Thirteen:** Come out and play Raven.

The buzz about Kori's attack filled the building. Doctors were warned about Slade and armed if he attacked. Not guns just knock out meds For the past few weeks everyone was un easy. Even Garfield was affected by this. When he visited Raven he always checked to make sure there were no marks on her.  
Though it was for good reason Raven was getting tired of him asking the same question which is "Are you ok?" She just wants to snap at the next person that ask her that. And the nurse was on her list.

_'Calm down Raven they just want to make sure everything is ok.' _She sighed and looked at the blank wall. Nothing has happened in over 3 weeks yet everyone was ready to snap. Shacking her head slowly images of Slade came back to her.  
They have been haunting her on and off. Nightmares still bothered her but not as much as they did from the start. She now just let the images do their work. As the image died off the door opened slowly.

"Raven are you-"

"Ok? Yes Garfield I'm fine."

Garfield came in with a small grin on his face.

"Guess your getting sick of hearing that from me." He laughed as though it was a joke.

"Yeah I am getting sick of it but I know you mean well." Raven looked at Garfield and returned the smile.

"I'm just worried. Slade's been quite for sometime." He looked off and was putting his thoughts together. Raven didn't like silence so she filled it in.

"How's Kori doing?"

Garfield broke off from his trance and looked back at Raven.

"She's doing good. Back working though Dick wants her to rest some more. I swear that guy is over protective with her sometimes."

"We all are at some points" Raven stated.

"Yeah I guess your right." Garfield said while looking at his watch.

"Hate to cut this short but I gotta run. Meeting up with Terra." Garfield looked down at Raven and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 1."

"Alright see you then."

Garfield waved good bye and closed the door. After that nothing changed. Dinner was served at 5 and still Raven won't eat it and again the person told her it was food. Around 7 Raven pulled out a book that Garfield gave her as a gift. Just as she started reading it the door opened slowly. Her eyes raised up from her book to see who entered.

"Garfield?" She asked as she placed the book down. The person laughed and she gasped at it.

"Raven...Come out and play..." The person said in a sing song voice.

"Raven...Come out and play..."

Raven walked out from her bed and tried to make it to the door. The figure saw this and slammed the door shut.

"Raven...Come out and play..." The person voice was getting louder.

"Raven...Come out and play..."

She didn't know what to do. The door was shut and this person kept on repeating themselves.

"Raven...Come out and play..."

"Raven...Come out and play..."

_'What the hell is going on?'_ Her thoughts raced as the person was getting louder and closer to her.

"Raven...Come out and play..." His breathing was getting heavier. The sing song voice was no more. Now it was threating.

"Raven...Come out and play..." He walked over to Raven and held up a sharp object. A wicked smirk was on his face.

"Ring around the rosey. Pocket full of poesy's. Ash's ash's Raven falls down" Fear filled up Raven. Here she was inside a room with a crazy man. The same crazy man that attacked Kori.

"Raven...Come out and play..."

_'Dear God save me.'_ Was her only thought.

* * *

**Bwhahaha-(hack cough) Yes another creepy chapter by me! Hope you guys liked it.**


	14. Enough is enough

Hey guess what? Another short chapter by me! Yayness! (Cough people are backing away cough) This is the part though that Raven gets to kick some as- (Is knocked out by some reviewers)

**K.C. Raven**: STOP GIVING US CREEPY CHAPTERS!

**Zarola**: It's not nice. (Dear God I don't know how she lived though the duel against Slade)

Oh by the way thanks for the blood sucking vampires K.C. Raven. Don't expect them back in a long time. I offered them some holy water and the made a snap crackle pop sound. (looks at the ashes)

* * *

For anything that is holy I am not one of them for I don't own the Teen Titans or the holy grail. Damn…

White Rose

**Chapter Fourteen:** Enough is enough

The knife flicked is Slade's hand has he advanced over to Raven. She backed into the wall again with nothing to protect her. His wicked grin sent chills down her spine.  
Fear had it's cold dead hands around Ravens neck choking her. Tears started to form in her eyes. Though Raven is know not to show weakness in the eyes of death even the bravest show their true colors. The true colors would be blood red.

"I've been waiting for this moment." Slade said still with the same grin.

"Oh yes. And after I'm done with this I think I'll have a little fun."

_'Dear God he's going to rape me!'_ Ravens mind screamed out.

Slade Wilson. One of the craziest man on Earth is here to make a point. A point that Raven will never forget. He's know to kill people to make a point. But this time his point is not killing, it's taking something away. Ravens freedom. The thought of this sent another wave of chills down her spine.  
She looked into his eyes and then felt something that she hasn't felt in a long time. Rage. The feeling of rage killed off fear with a bloody sword, and was welcomed with opened arms in Ravens body. Turning her hands into a fist she walked over to her soon be attacker.

"My my aren't we little miss 'Brave Heart.' Slade chulked at his laugh.

"Go to hell Slade!" Raven yelled out before jumping in the air and pouncing on Slade. Since he didn't expect the attack Raven caught him off guard and fell to the ground with the knife still in his hands.

"Why you little-" He turned to Raven and slaped her across the face. In a world were there is rules you never slap a woman. That just sets them off. But here Slade didn't know that and will soon learn the hard way.

"Never mess with me child" He picked up the knife and was ready to attack Raven. As the knife went down Ravens hand caught it and was pushing away from her. Slade's eye grew wide. Again he wasn't expecting to fight her. Nor was he expecting her putting up a good fight.

"Word of advice Slade." Raven said through her teeth.

"Never. Hit. A. Woman!"

Picking up her leg she kicked him were...well let's just say he's going to be singing in a high note for awhile.

"Damn you." He gasped out. Falling to the ground on his side with his one eye closed he didn't see Raven walking up to his other side.

"Now it's my turn to have some fun" Lifting her leg Raven kicked his side again and again until she heard a 'snap'. Slade yelled out in pain and double over when the snap happened.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Raven said with a wicked grin. The same wicked grin that Slade had. Slade looked into Ravens eyes. He too had a grin.

"Yes it does. Yes it does." After the last word Slade feel to his side.

* * *

Meh... My brain is working over time right now. Me thinks it's time to take a break. Hope you guys liked this chapter. 


	15. Breaking point

(Looks at 'White Rose') Gah I'm an evil author. EVIL I SAY! I left you guys hanging for over 2 months. K.C. Raven is going to send me more vampires then I want. Zarola might be drumming her figures on the computer desk. And all the other reviewers and getting their pitch forks and axe's ready! AAGHH! (runs around like a mad man) And if the phone next to me doesn't stop ringing I'm going to kill it!

White Rose

**Chapter Fifth teen**: Breaking point

It has been over 3 months now since Slade attacked. Though people still buzz about how Raven showed him a thing or two. But after his attack Raven has become quiet. Not wanting anyone to be with her. Even Garfield was asked not to visit her anymore. This made him sad for she has been going through a tough time. And blocking off any help only makes it worse. At times he would walk past her room only to see her sitting off to the side looking out the window. Her eyes now have a gaze over them. It broke his heart to see her in this state.

His friends try and cheer him up by saying that it will get better but something told him that they didn't know if it was going to get better. Sadness filled his body has he wanted to make all the pain that Raven has to go away. Wash it down and start over again. But he knew that it wouldn't happen.

As the days pasted Raven would debate with herself whether she was insane or not. This often left to her yelling at a mirror image of herself. The damage was done on Slade's part. Her mind is badly damaged. And without the help of others she is only slipping into insanity faster then anyone else in the asylum. At times she would go without eating or sleeping. This caused for her to have a metal break down. The once powerful half demon was now fighting with herself just to stay sane.

"I'm not insane. I'm not insane." She would mutter to herself while rocking back and forth. But after the fourth time she said that she wasn't insane something in the back of her mind would click and then the debate of her being insane would began.

'_Dear child haven't you looked in the mirror? You are insane. Look at you rocking back and fourth. And your saying you not insane? That's a laugh.'_

Her mirror image started to laugh at her.

'_The once mighty Raven who took down Trigon himself is now on the breaking point of insanity! This is quite funny if you ask me.'_ Again the image laughed at her. Raven growled and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm not insane! I am sane! I am a normal person!" she yelled into the air. The image laughed even harder.

'_YOU ARE INSANE! YOU ARE A NUT! YOU'RE A QUACK JOB! JUST LOOK AT YOURSELF!'_

Ravens eyes started to glow red. Feeling this power she didn't stop it from taking over her body.

"Shut up. Just shut the fuck UP!" At this point her eyes turned red and two more came into place. The daughter of Trigon was showing her true form of power. The room began to shack. A whirlwind of power took over the room. The light bulb popped as everything in the room took to the air. An alarm went off but with the force of Raven's power it blew up.

Outside Victor was on duty and saw the whole thing on camera. He quickly jumped up and ran towards Ravens room wondering what the hell is going on. Grabbing a needle that was full of knock out meds he was ready for the worse.

Back inside Ravens room her power raged on. Fighting off the inner demon that called her insane. Her mirror imaged laughed while singing out _"She's insane she's insane. Everyone run away, for she's insane."_ Crying out in anger she whipped around and broke the mirror in her room. Her mirror imaged only waved goodbye with an evil grin. Raven fell to the ground blood dripping from where she broke the mirror. Her four eyes were still there for she wasn't done with her rage. Just as she was about to stand up the door flew open and Victor rushed in.

"What the…Raven did you do this?" A stupid question to ask because Raven just stood up and walked towards Victor. Blood from her wound poured out and dripped on the floor. Her eyes were gazed with hate and anger. She only wanted revenge for her demon self. She wanted to taste the blood of which has been spilled onto her lap. She just wanted to be free from this hellish nightmare. And she sort of got her wish Victor used the meds and Raven fell into a dreamless sleep.

Meh plot twist. I like it. Sorry for the long update. And another short chapter. Well cheers to everyone.


	16. Breaking point Part II

I'm tired. I'm bored. And damn it I want to update! So here it is another long awaited chapter by me for White Rose. Enjoy.

* * *

I don't own Teen Titans ok? Me no own it. So quit sending me those lawyers because I have nothing!

White Rose

**Chapter sixteen**: Breaking point pt II

If one was to look at Raven and then asked "Do you think this person is insane?" their answer would be 'yes'. But if you were to look at Raven through Garfield eyes he would say "No". But from what has happened in the last few hours his answer might change. The brink of insanity was clearly written all over her face. This was no prank. Her mind was slipping into madness faster then Dr. Light giving up. This was the breaking point.

"You say she grew two more eyes?" questioned Garfield on his cell phone. Victor called him after the attack.

"Yeah man it was scary as hell too. They were blood red and she looked like she was going to kill me." Victor still had a hint of fear in his voice. Garfield gave off a heavy sigh. He really didn't believe it. Maybe Victor had too much coffee. Who knows but a person growing an extra set of eyes that turned blood red? That's just plain silly.

"Dude you won't believe it." Victor said.

"I don't know if I believe it now." Commented Garfield.

"Gar man the girl had four eyes and black things coming out from under her leg! Everything in her room was destroyed! This is some messed up shit."

Garfield sighed again. Maybe his friend was insane and Raven was normal. One could only know.

"Vic listen to yourself. Humans don't posses the ability to grow two more eyes, fly in the air, or have black things come out from under their body. It's physically impossible."

"Yeah well tell that to her! I'm sure she'll just love hearing that."

"Vic come on. You just had way too much coffee and watched too many sci-fi movies. Take a day off and just rest"

There was silence on the other end for about three minutes. The only thing that could be heard was Victors breathing. He was still a little shaken up after seeing Raven blow off some steam.

"Vic?" Garfield had a hint of worry in his voice.

"Not even watching sci-fi moves can make me forget the look on the girl face." Victor stated with a harden tone. He was bound to show Garfield that Raven was in fact a demon from another world. But how was he going to show him it was anyone's guess.

"Vic my advice to you is cut back on the caffeine and sci-fi movies. Actually I heard that drama movies are all the rage this year." Garfield said with a small grin.

"Fine man you don't believe me then that's cool. I have to go and check up on some people anyways. See ya around." Victor said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Make sure they don't grow another set of eyes."

'_click' _

Laying back down on his bed Garfield couldn't get the image of what his friend told him out of his head. How was it possible for a human being to grow an extra set of eyes and having things coming out from under their legs? It's just not possible. Scientist have covered the human body from well head to toe. They have DNA samples that prove humans aren't capable of doing that.

'_Unless she isn't human.'_ He thought. But it can't be possible that she is an alien. If she was why is she in an insane asylum? From the way people word it aliens are suppose to be superior then humans. Having a genius level I.Q. it just doesn't make sense.

'_Leave it to Victor to make my brain go nuts.'_ Garfield thought again. Tomorrow he was going to straighten things out. Tomorrow he was going to ask Raven what happened.

**BACK AT THE ASYLUM**

Looking into Ravens room you can see that it was mainly destroyed. The force of her power caused almost everything to break. Glass was still on the ground from when she punched her mirror. Dry blood formed on the floor. The light bulb was completely destroyed. Darkness filled the room. Raven laid on a cot that Victor brought in after the attack. Though she looked at peace the battle was far from over.

'_Sweet Raven insanity is mainly knocking on your door.' _Her mind was at it again. Playing tricks on her to see how far until she breaks again.

'_And here you are practically denying the truth that is clear in your view.' _

Her mind continued with its tricks. Showing the tower and her friends having a good time. Reminding her that she is in a world where the Titans don't exists. Then it would show Slade and the bloody knife in his hand carving the mark of scath in her arm. His cold laugh filled her head.

'_Insanity is only a few yards away from you Raven. Why don't you make it easier on yourself and accept the facts?'_

Ravens blood started to boil. Her mind was getting on her last nerves. She just wanted to have everything go away or go back to normal. She wanted to be back in the tower with her friends waking up from this hellish nightmare.

"I'm not going to accept those facts, because I'm not insane!" she yelled into the air. Her mind started to laugh at her then bringing up images of her attack on Victor. How her demonic form took over and that everything was destroyed. The fear on Victors face made her mind smile with greed.

'_And you say you're not insane.'_

Just then a voice started to call Raven. Looking to her left she saw her mother in all her glory. Walking towards her small tears started to form up on Ravens face.

"My sweet Raven. Come closer." Her arms were opened waiting to hold her daughter. Raven walked closer and embraced her mother. Her tears started to fall to the ground. For so many years Raven never thought she would see her mother again.

"My daughter. My only daughter. I have but one request for you."

Raven looked up into her mothers eyes. They showed peace and harmony that made her body feel at ease.

"Yes mother? Anything."

Her mothers hold started to tighten. Her breathing became fast and short.

"I need you to admit that you are insane."

Raven looked up in horror to see that it wasn't her mother but her mind playing more tricks. Pushing away from her mind she backed up hoping that this nightmare would be at an end.

'_Insane, insane! Raven is insane! Everyone run away, for she is insane!'_

"For the love of God will this ever end?" Raven muttered out.

* * *

So the long awaited chapter is finally done. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope you guys enjoyed the twist I put in. Sadly 'White Rose' is nearing an end I'm thinking of doing only a few more chapters and then it's done. But don't worry I have plans on making a sequel to it. Well cheers to you all and have a good night. 


End file.
